dream on dreamer
by Lovely little AngeI
Summary: this fanfic is about the majestics with lots of drama and romance between the franch blader and the italian warnings are inclued violating and sexial harament and lots of drama ; enri x oli and maybe robert x johnny ?
1. Chapter 1

[ i don't own none of the beyblade characters  
there are warnigings its a bit dramatic and a bit yaoish .. english is not my first laughish but i try hard to get all the typos and bad grammer out already my appolodize for the typos ]

chapter 1 a normal morning ?

it was a beautifulll morning in germany where the majestics now lately stayed alot they some what lived at roberts castle  
the petit french blader would dragg the blonde out of the castle to see the forest

the blonde boy would yawn  
really oli its soo earlie can't it wait ?  
shhhhh youre scaring all the animals away the greenete giggled and keept dragging the blonde further in to the forest

johnny walked in a simple tshirt and his wide boxers to the kitchen with his eyes closed since was still tired bieng waken by the morning rays in his room

morning he heard a voice calling from the dinner room  
johnny didn't even bothered to open his eyes for the german host who was sitting there in his night robes ,walking to the dinner room where robert sat and almost walking against the door post

don't we greet annymore johnathan ?  
pfff do you know what time it is robert he finaly opened a eye and sat down next to robert ooh nice you got tea he said stealing the germans tea and downed it  
robert simple raished his brow on that

so where is oliver ... i am hungry .. johnny would say placing the cup on the table  
robery places the news paper on the table to he went for a forest walk with enrique ...  
this early ? ..  
yup ..

enrique would sigh he didn't really like to walk trough a forest but love to see oliver smile and enjoy everyone knew the blonde playboy finaly left the ladys for the cute little french boy  
oliver smiled and hopping around looking around .. isn't this just amazing ohhh my is that ! squirrel how cute ! enri look ! isn't it adorable ! he gigled  
you know the blonded laughed youre quite loud youre self now ...  
the greenette blushed ... i am .. ?  
enrique warped his arms around the greenette you know oli ! youre so adorable when you blush even more then that squirrel he said kissing the petit boys top of his head making his cheeks to go even redder then they already were he leand his head agianst the blondes chest they would stay there for quite some minuts oliver enjoying the rest and the nature around them and enrique more enjoying his little boyfriend bieng all happy till his stumic started to growl loudly  
oliver turned around giggeling we shall go back and i will make you some breakfast

ohh ! nice i love youre breakfast ! the blond will say cheerfully not that they ever had to make their own breakfast oliver mostly took over the task for making breakfast lunch and dinner since he loved cooking and left his family restaurant in french only returning when they really need help  
of course you do oliver gigles i hear nothing else  
but of course mine little green haired friend the love of a men goes trough the stumic .. the blonde grinned warping a arm around olivers neck chuckling about his own joke walking back to the jurgen castle with him  
oliver giggled silly you ..

johnny and robert would both stare at the laughing and giggeling couple

finaly ! johnny groaned  
oliver blinked to the red head whats wrong  
i am starving !  
robert sighed don't mind him he could make his own breakfast ..  
no i can't ..  
i can learn how to ! oliver giggled  
really .. do you think i am retarded or something johnny blinked to oliver  
well ... . enrique smirked  
youre soo death goldie ! johnny stared to chase enrique  
robert rolling his eyes  
oliver hopped to the kitchen and making breakfast some times blinking and enrique and johnny running cirkels around him

lets say it was just a normal morning for the majestics

after oliver had made some perfect breakfast he would yell breakfast was ready making johnny stop chasing enrique and they all sat down

soo what are the plans for to day .. robert would take a sip tea placing the cup far away from johnny  
johnny nomming some pancakes oliver had made rolling his eyes at roberts placing the cup away from him  
oliver looked at enrique well what are we going to do to day ?  
enrique would think tipping his finger on his chin urmmmm

really .. what can we do .. what he hav't done ... something not boring ...  
well thats hard with you the scot said and dodging some flying food making oliver puff his cheeks that enri trowed with his food

stop bieng so childish both of you the youngest of the team said still puffing his cheeks  
indeed behave like youre age both of you robert said looking at the scot and the italian

he started ! they both said pointing to eachother  
its doesn't mater who started it ! oliver said just cut it out ...lets just do something fun .. without you both killing eachother ..

oh yeah something fun .. the blonde continued where he stopped thinging since the scot distracted him lets just go to berlin and we will see what we will do he smiled  
alright the youngest giggled

lame .. the red head would say rolling his eyes i am going to tennis robert ? join me ?  
no ..  
robert ! i play chess with you all the time play freaking tennis with me !  
robert sighed and got up fine ... let go plat tennis then ... he would raise him self from the dinner table and johnny and robert went to the garden to make things ready to tennis as the italian and the french boy walked to the main exit from the castle enrique hopping to his expensive car  
oliver blinking wondering iff it was a good idea to let enrique drive at all

come on ! hurry up maybe we can find you a nice birthday present !  
the blonde said from behind the drivers seat  
indeed it was almost olivers birthday and oliver could never deside what he want he shook his head and giggled alright .. but this time noooo 150 kilometer a hour with a hand on youre chin minster ... the greenete said sitting down next to him putting on the belt  
yeah yeah i told you ... the blond said i didn't knew i swear ! he putted on the his own belt and started the car and drived to berlin

oliver and enrique where walking hand in hand in berlin  
come on think beter what do you want for youre birthday oli ...

i don't need annything the boy giggled i already got you beside 17 isn't a special age  
well you only turn it once enrique blinked .. you will never turn 17 agian ..  
oliver laughed i love shiny things he smiled to his blond boy friend

ok got youre hint the blonde laughed leading the petit boy to the jewerly shop  
ok oliver ! wait out side ! this is all crap ! i got a beter idea ... as he pushed the greenete out of the store oliver blinked trough the window watching enrique talking to the shop keeper drawing things or writing things on paper

psst  
oliver blinked and turned around seeing some guy in a car pssting to him iff he hate something it was that but oooh well

can i ask you a question ? the men said making a sign for oliver to come closer the men was sitting in a car having the window open leaning halfly out of it

sure the greenete blinked and when he was closed inaf and before he knew some cloth with some wierd smelling think was placed on his mouth panicing wondering why no one saw that men doing that but all the stressing and panicing making him inhalate more of the wierd smelling stuff and knocking out in the window opening from the car the men looking inside the jewery store while pulling oliver in the carr seeing enrique still bussy explaining something to the shop owner and raced of with peeping wheels that finaly made some germany look around but havn't saw the men dragging oliver in the car for some reason

mean while at roberts castle  
youre not even trying ! the scot growled  
like i said johnathan .. i don't like tennis .. how about a game of chess ? ..  
johnny rolled his eyes always chess .. why always chess sure robert he said .. then blinked why did he want to play chess with robert when he hated the game ..  
good robert said placing the rackets back walking inside with robert to some study room to play chess

enrique went out of the jewery shop all happy since he will have a unic and wonderfull bithday present for oliver well it first need to be made of course but still .. but .. wait where was oliver ...  
enrique blinked around searching the green haired  
oli ? ... he walked to the car looking if the boy was in side but no oliver ... he took his phone going to call the boy calling him a few time and no reaction .. where could he be .. maybe he just don't hear or feel his phone enrique walked around the shopping street looking in to stores hopping to find his little girly boy friend some where afther hours searching and no reaction on olivers phone enrique started to panic a bit but .. oliver would never go with some one that easy would he .. he isn't that naive .. he then walked back to the jewelry shop blinking at the side of the street way something pinks layed it couldn't be ! he gasped and rushed there and grapped the pink blade ... oliver ? . ... fuck ! and he continued curshing in italian and took his phone calling robert

don't dare to take that call robert the scot glared moving a pawn infront  
robert ignored the scot and andwered the call enrique ? .. and moved the phone away from his ear since the italian was screaming in panic and yelling things  
enrique .. calm down i got no idea what youre telling me...

jonny raished his brow messing up the chess board moving all the pieces on other places well robert was phoning with enrique

oliver is missing? how .. ? how can you lose oliver ?  
johnny stopped messing around staring in unbelieve to robert  
indeed how can you lose youre girl f.. i mean boy friend !

i ! ... i .. i don't know ! enrique yelled from the phone the hole room could hear it not that there where other people in the room then johnny and robert ...

call the police .. we will come to you ..  
urrrr robert ... can't you do that mine germans is not that good ..  
robert sighed ...fine ... johnny lets go .. you drive  
robert handed johnny the keys of some expensive mercedes

johnny smirked oooh yeah !

[up to the next chapter ]


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 how could that happen?

oliver frowned his head was in pain he slowly opened his eyes moving his hand to hold his head not feeling his hat nor his googles but something else .. he blinked then noticed he was in some strange place getting up from the bed he layed on it smelled all so old and not cleaned in ages he lifed him self from the bed his feet felt unconfy he blinked down and gasped seeing he wearn some maid looking out fit even high heels and gloves ...

hey oli a creepy voice said from some gate looking door

olivers body shivers ... why .. am i here .. .

we live here together say who is enrique .. he keeps stalking you and calling you ..  
thats mine boyfriend .. why do you got mine phone ! why .. am i dressed like this ?! .. why am i here !

we love eachother oli the creeper said oliver walked closer to the gate the guy would move away fastly oliver sat down on his knees looking to the other room the walls where filled with news paper pieces and magazine pieces about oliver his mouth droped open ...

afther enrique explained everything to robert who tolked it to the german police ... robert blinked to the police ... Was meinst du ?...  
Nach dieser kurzen Zeit k nnen wir noch nichts zu tun ... the police said they say ... there is nothing they can do afther such short time .. robert translated to enrique what ?! what do you mean ! that boy is rich ! those guys or who ever can do everything to him ! he is way to naive ... its all mine fault .. enrique rubbed his head ...  
really .. is there nothing they can do ? .. johnny raished his brow ..  
robert holded up his shoulders gibt es wirklich nichts Was k nnen Sie tun ... Ich bezahle Sie zus tzliche...  
the police blinked einverstanden Wir starten eine Untersuchung ... the police would call to the centrale police offices that they needed seport for extra men to research olivers missing ... i donno what you have said ... and what they are talking about .. but .. thanks robert .. enrique said holding the pink blade tightly

please tell me atleast something .. youre name ?! annything ..  
that guy is dangerouse ... the creeper said taking out some revolver loading it with bullets w-wait ! where are you going ?!  
taking care of something i will be back soon no need to be scared i... i don't want to be alone ! ... oliver leanded his head agianst the bars feeling his ear leaf bieng warm for some reason and feeled with his ears ... he pierced mine ears ?! he gasped feeling earrings bieng pierced trough his ear leaves why on earth was this happening to him ...

lets go home ... robert placed a hand on enriques shoulder ... they are going to call me when they know more .. there is nothing else we can do for now ..  
enrique stared at unicolyon he holded in his hand ... what iff they hurt him .. i will never forgive my self iff they will hurt him ..  
well as long as they havn't asked for money they wont hurt him johnny said and tossed roberts keys back i will drives gianocarlos car back ..

ernique frowned i can drive mine self johnathan is right enrique .. its beter he drives .. youre emotional hurted .. who knows what happens .. maybe you wont focuse ...

hand me the keys gianocarlo johnny said holding up his hand hmpgfff fine ... enrique didnt wanted to admit but he indeed felt horrible he finaly handed the keys to johnny who smirked no joy rides johnathan ... robert would say walking to his car bieng followed by enri .. who didn't want to be with the agressive scot in one car since his driving style was really .. but really dangerouse

when they finaly arrived home gustav was already preparing dinner not knowing some one was watching them they would go to robert living room johnny jumped down on the counch laying down like he normaly did

robert checked his laptop iff his he had some important e-mails enrique just sat down and couldn't pretent nothing happend like they did and leaned his head on his hand wondering how oliver was doing and where he could be

there heads turned to the window as they heard a sound robert walked there opening the window leaning out wondering what or who made the sound but there was no one to be seen ...

dinner is ready master robert gustav would say good we will come ... robert said still leaning out of the window and finaly closed the window ... i think we are seeing ghost .. and just think the worse ..of the situation ..  
youre right johnny hopped from the counch walking to the dinner room

the worse .. ? could it be even worse then this .. enrique would ask him self while he was staring at his feet till robert place a hand on his shoulder ...  
coming ? the german would ask the italian would shook his head ... i am not that hungry ..

i understand .. wen you get hungry or annything .. just ask gustav ..

enri stared back down agian normaly he just asked oliver and when he said no he tried to use his most cutes face to win the french men over to make him food .. i will .. he muttered

robert would walk to the dinner room sitting down across the table from where johnny said

so think oliver is alright .. the scot tried not to sound worried since that was not like him ..

i don't know johnathan .. robert would say poking his food .. this don't feel right ... not a single bit .. .

enrique would go to his room he normaly shared with oliver and went to the balcony staring over the forest they had walked in this morning seeing bushes moving .. oliver ?.. maybe it was oliver .. but why wouldn't he respond on his calls

the creeper would look at the photos from olivers phone seeing lots of pictures of enrique and oliver together deleting them staring from out the forest to the blonde who looked like the boy of the pictures and louded his revolver and aimed for him

enrique ... youre alright robert would say standing in the door way of his room a deep sigh came from reply how can i be ok robert .. i feel horrible... he turned around to robert as a bang was heard from the forest and splinters of the wall would fly over the balcony making ernique covers his face with his arm

what the ! robert would rush to the balcony seeing some figure running into the forest enrique gasped what was that ! he then turned around leaning looking to the forest as well did someone just tried to kill him .. or .. was it just to scare him off .. what the hell was going on

robert frowned not knowing to do going after was to dangerouse specialy since he ran in to the forest

johnny who stood in the garden looking up to the balcony whats with those faces ?! and what was that sound it sounded like firework ..

ernique blinked at the hole in the wall .. was that bullet ment for him ... and digged the little bullet out of the wall and picked up the halter the bullet was in that layed on the ground ... robert ?..

robert massaged the bridge from his nose ... trying to think what to do did it had something to do with olivers disapearing ... all thoughed runned trough his head but didn't couldn't place it why some one would shoot enrique ..

ello ? johnny would say .. guys ? ..

enrique finaly realised and started to panic agian some one just tried to shoot me ! what iff those guys got oliver ! he could be that tooo ! the blonde would kinda hyperfentilate

johnny blinked what ?... and got inside to go there robert holded enriques shoulders calm down ! consentrate to breath normaly nose in and out of youre mouth 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3 : adam

oliver would look at the door that opend still leaning his head agianst the bars like the men left him

oli ! he said opening the gate making oliver almost lose his balance since he was leaning on it .. the petit french was hungry and wanted to go home

i made dinner ! the men a bit older pulled him up to his feet and dragged him to a other room where a table was and candles lighted with 2 plates with food and wine glasses with red wine in it the men sat oliver down on the seat and sat down across the table smirking

oliver frowned i am not hungry he lied shoving the plate away but i made it just for you the men said i said i am not hungry thank you .. oliver tried to act bratty hoping the men loses intressed of him

the men smirked but it soon fanished ... i am sorry ..  
oliver blinked .. sorry ? he repeated the men .. for what .. that you took me here ? youre going to bring me back ?! he said in the hope he will let him go

no ... i tried to kill him .. i missed .. that stupid german didn't had to interfear he growled hitting his fist on the table

... gasped bieng afread of the anger from the men .. you ... tried .. to kill who ..  
youre stalker the men looked up that blonde you use to live with ...

oliver gasped you tried what ?! you tried to kill mine boyfriend !? the french gave his plate a swing from the table and it broke when it hit the ground you ! oliver pointed you let me go right now ! i am not some toy or tropy you can have ! as oliver continued and reseaved a hit from the men that made him gasp and stop holding his cheek from the slap

ooh i am sorry ! the men said quickly really it was the only way to keep you quiet...!

oliver keep staring at the men with his huge purple eyes

enrique stared at the sealing from the room .. how can i even be here ... i need to search for oliver .. he said to him self while he was laying on the bed robert would never let him go specaily not now since someone just tried to kill him

johnny sneaked over the hallway holding a empty wine bottle iff he would bump in to some bad guys knocking on robert room ... robert .. youre still up ? .. the scot would say

yeah comeon in .. the reply was johnny entered the room with the empty wine bottle making robert raise his brow to johnny carrying a empty wine bottle with him what ya doing the scot said to the german who sat in his bed with his laptop on his lap

doing some research .. the german said placing the laptop aside .. why are you carrying a empty bottle with you did you just drinked that .. ?  
johnny rolled his eyes some one just tried to kill gianocarlo here.. so i want to feel save you are going to hit some one in the head when you walk in to them ..  
the scot grinned and nod got that right

after while the men had left again locking the exit and the windows oliver searching around the house for a key and stopped at some papers laying a save that was open like some one had forgot to lock it or that there was nothing usefull in it .. he walked there and took out the papers that where written in germans olivers germans wasn't that good but the only thing he could understand was that the owner from the papers was adam ..

urmm i found something intresting here .. robert said looking next to him to the scot who would help him with the research and noticed his back was to him and light snoring was heard ...

robert blinked and shook his head .. silly johnathan well it can wait ... he said placing the laptop aside and switched off the lights

enrique would wake up screaming after seeing some nightmare getting off form his bed walking only in jogging trousers like he always did and walked to the bath room rubbing his face and filled the glass with water looking in the mirror seeing some one behind him he screamed and turned around seeing some strange creepy guy pointing a gun to him his heart stop beating for a moment

we will be soo happy together the guy would say with a smirk on his face

you ... you got oliver ? ..  
me and oli are so happy together youre the only one in my way he said relouding his revolver can't we just talk about it i mean hey ! the blond said to the stranger walking slowly to the door and switched off the light and took a sprint

johnny and robert both gasped at the shooting sound and looked at eachother and they rushed out johnny with the empty wine botlle

enrique ?! the german would yell

enrique was leaning agianst a wall holding his arm that was bleeding badly trying not to look at it or groan from the pain

johnny and robert would rush to enriques room that was empty no enrique nor some crazy guy or lady ..

what iff he or she took enrique as well johnny bliked to robert we need to find him johnathan before something bad happens .. or .. worse ..

let him be gone .. let him be gone .. enrique thoughed while gliding down the wall in to a sit holding his arm tightly .. well one thing was sure he would't hurt oliver right? ..

the scot and the german would rush to him when they saw him sitting on the ground

fuck men ! does it hurt ?! johnny gasped looking at his arm ok thats inaf i am calling the police and a ambelance robert said going to get his mobile

enrique just didn't replyed on the scot his question .. he got oliver ..

oliver would wait next to the door for the men to come back so he could take a sprint out already kicked off the heels so he could run faster as he heard some one coming closer and opening the doors with a key the men walked in and oliver tossed the high heels to the guy and rushed passed him out of the door

the men gasped and turned around running after the boy now running trough the forest and no idea where he was going the men had way longer legs and was way faster tackeling the boy down oliver screamed and started to cry let me go ! he sobbed as the men dragged him back by his arm holding it tightly squeezing the greenetes arm

enrique sat in the living room bieng his arm bieng checked by ambulance staff while the police where searching proof in enriques bath room and searching for the way the stranger had got into and how he left

robert took his laptop placing it infront of enrique making him scream what is that guy doing on that screen !  
so thats the guy who shoot you ? .. robert said looking to enriques face that was totaly in panic

johnny blinked calm down its just a picture on the computer .. in some .. article what is it annyway...  
a document file .. about a disordered men called adam ...you sure it was him ..  
enrique slowly nodded .. thats him ..  
he gritted his teeth when the ambulance staff started to clean his shoot wound

der Schuter wurde adam von kloot robert would say to the police johnny tried to hold his laugher the the name

Es gibt keine Beweise ... the police would say looking from his noteblock what .. . no proof? .. robert blinked der Beweis ist drau en ! he shouted a little pointing to enrique who blinked since didn't understand german ...  
die Art und Weise Dieses Wort getan genug Beweise gibt ! robert would growl the police would blink at eachother johnny gazed the the ambulance staff who just pulled out the bullet out of enriques arm right away making the blonde scream like eatable robert pauzed from raging aslo watching the bullet bieng pulled out

the men would trow oliver back in the the little forest house and oliver continued crying being driven to the wall with his back agianst the wall and sniffing bieng the man will placed his hand around the little greenetes neck p-please .. don't hurt me .. oliver would shiver i am sorry ! .. i wont go ! i promise .. he burst out in more tears

you will love me ! adam would rage at the boy holding tightly of his troath lifting him a bit from his feet oliver would try to gasp for air ... p-please ! 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the rage

adam finaly let go when he noticed oliver become to grow weak oliver gasped and coughing for air trying to make his lungs filled with air agian and before he knew he got a hit in the face with so much power he felt on the ground holding his cheek crying

oooh yess i love youre screaming ! adam would say kicking in to the boy while he layed on the ground making him cry out in pain more

the police would do their research .. Herr Jurgen Wir haben etwas gefunden Wir denken, dass Sie Intressant finden

robert blinked looking to johnny and enrique .. they found something intresting ..  
really well what are we waiting for ! the scot would say

they would follow the police in to the basement and in the dungoen where tyson ended up in the sirrie with the trap doors with super sharp knifes on it ..

Es handelt sich um Stysteem verw stet hat ... one of the polise said .. und ... da dr ben Sie k nnen Steine Wand fortnehmen johnny who understood a bit germans since spended lot of times with robert .. what .. so .. those stones are loose ? .. he walked there and picked up a stone .. holy crap ! that guy just came in by removing those stones from the wall !  
robert blinked ... ok .. well now i know that i have to let that fixed robert ! johnny gasped that guy could come in annymoment by that wall ..  
i said i let it be fixed .. robert sighed beside .. i don't think he will come back that fast .. there is to much police ..  
enrique would go behind roberts laptop ... yay more german ! robert i want to know what that guy is in state ..  
robert would turn to enrique .. you know what he can do .. he just shoot you ..  
reall how can some one get a gun that easily .. johnny rolled his eyes he used to be in the army .. but got kicked out cause he was not able to controle his rage .. and he was a bad aimer ..

no shit .. enri said rubbing his arm that was tighted up with bandage .. well lucky for me .. we need to get oli out of there ...

well at least you now know you need to chip him so you can find him like a lost pet johnny would joke thats not funny johnathan ... this serous ... robert said walking to the police Wo gehst du suchen ?

Wir gehen den Wald aufsuchen mit Polizeihunde haben Sie einen pers nlichen Besitz der fehlende person ?

enrique ? ... robert turned around do we got something from oliver here ?  
enrique blinked for a moment urr ! yeah he snapped out of his thoughts i will get his bey ...  
no i will go get it you stay here in sight .. where you left it ? he said jogging off already nightstand ! enrique yelled after johnny would return soon with the baby pink beyblade

danke the police said and taking the bey Wir lassen die Hunde riechen in der Hoffnung dass was finden the police said

robert nodded schie en ...

the police nodded and leaved the house

pwease ! oliver cried out ! trying to block the raging attacks from the older men adam laughed pulling the little greenete closer by his hair and snuggled against you make me soo happy oli !  
oliver didn't response since was afraid the men will hurt him more

the police would start searching the forest around roberts house

i hope they find atleast something .. enrique sighed they will do the best they can now enrique .. searching for some one who is missing for ages is hard to find... but they know one thing ... he always take his hostages to or near the forest ...  
such a creeper johnny said crossing his arms

adam frowned hearing dogs bark forcing oliver down on the ground covering his mouth so he couldn't make a sound oliver feeling already in pain made it worse when the men jumped on him with full weight adam moved and opened some pots with rotten things in it to distract the dogs

the dogs stopped at the place barking one of the police men rushed there trying to dodge some branches from the wild trees and knelt down picking up a pearl ear ring he blinked staring at him Wir waren noch auf der Suche nach einen jungen ? .. kein M dchen ... hmmm Weiterhin k nnen ...

sshhh its ok joyce .. they will be gone soon adam would say laying on olivers back still having the boys mouth covered kissing the back of his head oliver blinked joyce ? he thoughed while he was sniffing who was joyce ...  
once adam thoughed the coast was clear he would finaly got from the boy and walked to the windows peeking from behind the curtains oliver sat up holding his side who is joyce... ?  
adam turned to oliver you are silly joyce .. ? .. mine name is not joyce and i am not a girl ! i am oliver and i am a boy and i would love to return home now !

its ok joyce adam would walk back to oliver oliver squeezing his eyes shut afaird he would hurt him but adam pulled him into a hugg soon we will be togeter for ever he wispered in the greenetes ear making him shiver in adams arms

the construction workers would arive at robers house to fix the wall as also the police came back

keine Spur von dem Jungen Herrn J rgen dies ist das einzige, was wir gefunden haben and one of the police showed the earring in a sealed bag

robert blinked ... enrique .. oliver didn't had ear piercing ... didn't he .. ?  
enrique shook his head no .. why .. you think it would belong to him ?  
robert shurged ...  
es ist also nicht der Junge? the police would say wir fanden weiter in den Wald wenn Ihr Hund ihn nicht gefunden haben, dann f rchte ich, er w rde nicht da sein... robert would sigh wait ! .. johnny pulling robert sleeve didn't that men runned in to the forest .. what iff it was his not olivers but his ..  
robert raished his brow .. like he would fight agianst the men ..  
well or atleast tried johnny rolled his eyes youre right .. they are there .. enrique would get up .. i am tired of waiting .. i want to find him ..  
johnny nodded lets go to the forest our selfs ..  
robert blinked .. but they just where there pff police they are worthless annyway johnny growled time for action enrique smirked and nodded bieng pleased johnny picked his side for .. like in ages ! the blonde would jump up right away and rushed off wait ! what iff he is there ! robert blinked but already was to late both johnny and enrique rushed off robert rubbed his face sitting down behind is laptop looking the documents

Adam von Kloot had a relation ship with joyce Smith robert readed leaning his head on his hand and continued reading adam was suspect in the murder case of joyce smith who was beaten to death and raped as reason of lack evidence the police had to let adam go ...

enrique looked around in to the forest wait up ! the red head would yell to the blonde catching up with him enrique turned around blinked .. johnny .. may i ask why you said it was ok to go .. specialy its getting dark soon ...  
johnny crossed his arms i am not that cold hearted gianocarlo iff youre the one who was missing then i wouldn't be standing here right now ..  
ooh geez thank .. i know you would have done the same .. the blonde smiled knowing mostly johnny acted tough

can you call a doctor .. i don't think this feeling is right .. oliver said holding his side no joyce you will be fine i will take care of you one more time mine name is not joyce ... and i don't want you to take care of me its a doctors job to take care of people ..  
no i don't want people to take you from me he said shoving closer and pulling the boy in a kiss making oliver freeze

OLIVER ! enrique would yell enrique ! are you crazy ! what iff that adam guys hear you it will be over johnny snapped his fingers that fast ! he continued enrique blinked i don't care .. i just want to find him beside johnny i am sure you can beat him up badly he laughed johnny laughed a bit .. true ..

oliver pushed adam off when he heard enrique calling him enrique !?  
adam gasped and hitted the boy in responce no joyce ! he is not here ! he will harm you ! he would get up taking the gun from the save oliver rushing after him to get out of the house as well but the door was slammed in to his face NO ! please ! he cried hitting agianst the door

OLIVER ?! ADAM ! WE KNOW YOURE HERE YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD !  
johnny would just follow the blonde who was yelling

adam would creep around the forest the sun now fully disapearing behind the horizon sneaking in to the bushes

its getting cold .. johnny said hugging him self and its pitch dark .. maybe we ..  
scared mecgregor ? the blonde teased what ?! no way ! none von kloot nor a pitch dark forest will scare me away

oliver would try to hit the door open with his little petit body causing only hurting him self sitting on the ground crying didn't want to know what adam was going to do with enrique

what was that ? .. enrique would say freezing on the place he was very funny gianocarlo .. i am not scared no serousely .. johnny .. the blonde grabbed the scots arm making him stop enrique stared at some bushes that moved

ADAM ! show youre self ! the scot growled i am not scared of you ! they both would stare at the bushes as they feelt a breath in their neck arn't you ? a creepy voice would come from behind making the both boys freeze and didn't want to turn around to meet the creepers face

enrique and johnny gulped

youre not getting joyce from me !

joyce ... enrique and johnny both looked at eachother yes joyce and she is mine ! as he grabbed the both boys at their shoulders johnny took his hand and trowed him over his shoulder smashing adam on the ground in front of them don't even dare to touch me pal!  
adam would get up quickly taking out a tazer pointing it to johnny in pete sake how do you get that stuff !  
adam smirked come with me boys or i will hurt you enrique blinked .. i don't like the idea of this

as they where forced to go with adam

enrique and johnny both look at eachother andthen nodded trying to jump on adam to beat the hell out of him but he shoot a electro shock at them making them both scream and shake on the ground bieng on able to move

dammit ! johnny growlled i told you boys ! you won't get joyce ! as he dragged the both boys with him roping johnny and enrique together with their backs to eachother laying on the ground since they couldn't move

good night boys ~! to bad i can't invate you to the wedding ?

wedding ? enrique grouned trying to get his face from the ground me and joyce are going to get married towmarrow and you both are not invated ! i hope the wild animals are not going to eat you adam laughed and walked away

great now what .. johnny groaned trying to move we need to do something ! 


End file.
